I Kissed A Girl
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Title based on Katy Perry's song. SideshowJazz1 is desperate for some lesbian experience. When she brings several Total Drama girls into the world of her writers and begs them for help, a few interesting situations take place...Will be rated M by Chapter 2. Yuri - Multiple/OC. Self-insert, but flawed.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi. Okay, this story is way out of my comfort zone. It's planned to only be nine chapters long – this one, the main seven, and the wrap-up. It's mostly sexy one-shots between myself and seven Total Drama girls. This is my outlet story, but it started getting to a point where it's good enough for others. So I hope you guys will enjoy it too.**

 **Why am I putting this in T for now? I'll put it in M when I post the next chapter, but I want some people to see it before it's tucked away in there.**

 **Disclaimer: Fresh TV owns Total Drama and Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. I do not own any of the characters except SideshowJazz1 – me.**

SideshowJazz1 looked down at the list of the forty-two fictional women she'd made. Then she started narrowing them down, crossing out some of them. "Too old for me. Not girlfriend material. Not nice enough with not enough looks...wow, how come this has to be so shallow?" Eventually, she'd cut out twenty names.

She still frowned. "Too many. I know once I'm done, I'm rewinding time and sending them home, and none of them will even remember that I exist and technically, they won't have done anything with me...but I still feel kind of guilty." She managed a smile. "Well, I'm not going to force them, and it's fiction, right? So it's not rape or anything." She shivered at the thought.

One more time, she looked at the new list. These were the girls she'd considered the right fit for her plans, but twenty-two was still far too many. She started cutting out the ones she didn't think she'd enjoy it with. "Too detatched anyway...I'd rather be friends with her than anything more..." Finally, she'd eliminated another ten names.

Finally, SideshowJazz1 stared down at her list. This is what it looked like:

Anne Maria – Hooked up on the show, single

Courtney – Into dangerous boys, dated twice

Heather – ONLY if she's single – to be checked*

Izzy – Unpredictable, possibly not single*

Jo – Possibly already a lesbian

Josee – Currently single, possible partnership with benefits but cannot be sure

Katie/Sadie – Need to be done together

Leshawna – Check out relationship status first*

Lindsay – With a boy, but would probably not take issue

Stephanie – In a steady relationship

Zoey – In a very innocent relationship

SideshowJazz1 heaved a sigh. "I guess it's time to bring them here." She snapped her fingers, and instantly, twelve girls appeared in front of her. She snapped her fingers once more to adjust their hormones to her will, and then smiled at the women.

"Hey, guys." she said. "Don't worry about appearing in a weird place. I swear, once I'm done, you'll be back where you were before this happened and probably won't even remember this unless you want to. Oh, and Lindsay, Izzy, Heather, Zoey, Stephanie..." She looked worried. "I'm anxious that you guys are all in relationships."

The blonde bimbo of the group frowned. "Okay, I'm so confused right now." she remarked. "I've always been into Tyler, but when I think about him now, I don't find him cute any more."

Izzy frowned, too. "Yeah, I always thought Owen was like supercute, but now, I kinda just wanna be friends and I wanna get with some girl like right now!"

SideshowJazz1 half-smiled. "That's kind of an opening for me. Okay, everyone, let me explain..."

After the author had explained what she wanted, the girls all stared at her.

"So let me get this straight." Heather said. "You dragged us all into this world and made us react as lesbians so you could fulfill some sick fantasy of yours? Look, isn't this rape?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged uneasily. "Not exactly. Look, if you're in a committed relationship and really don't want to do this, you can go. And I'm not changing your hormones forever. Basically, once we're done, I rewind it so that you technically have no differences from doing it, erase your memory of it if you want, and return you to where you were, time and place, before. And you'll be back to normal in every way, heterosexual, bi, asexual, whatever."

This offer made the girls a little less cold about SideshowJazz1's proposition. Suddenly, she looked up at them with pleading eyes. "There's a reason, by the way. I'm desperate to learn the ropes. I don't know anything about being with a girl, and I want to just learn how to experiment. I'm giving you full reign in how each of you want to do it." She paused. "So is there anyone in a relationship that is dead set against it?"

"I'm not doing it." Zoey, the redhead spoke quietly, but firmly. "I may not have an attraction to Mike just now because of what you did, but I still love him. I would never cheat on him."

"Okay. I understand." SideshowJazz1 shrugged. She snapped her fingers. "You should be back to normal now, Zoey."

The redhead paused, and then smiled. "Yes! I am!"

"Do you want to remember this?" SideshowJazz1 asked. "I'm guessing not."

"Nope, don't want to remember." Zoey said firmly.

"Okay, bye." SideshowJazz1 said, and with another snap of her fingers, Zoey had disappeared. "She's back where she was the second I brought her here." She told the remaining women. "Last chance. Anyone else wanna back out straight off?"

"Um, I have a question." Stephanie spoke up. "Are you making us do it in front of all these women? I only know one of them, and I don't especially want her to see it."

"Oh!" SideshowJazz1 laughed. "No. No way. Nah, I've got a place where they can hang out. It's my world, so I created a cool common room type thing – there's an iPad for everyone to borrow and a set of headphones. And there's sofas, a TV and DVD player, a ton of books and games and stuff. So before your turn, you can wait in there. I'm turning this room into a more...well, sexy environment. And I'll send each of you home once we're done, complete with old preferences. I swear."

Well, the petite dark-haired author didn't look threatening at all. She was completely earnest in everything she'd said, shy even to ask. And she'd sent Zoey back.

Leshawna, Heather and the two best friends all made requests to go back, the former two because they were in a relationship, and the other two because the preferences treatment hadn't seemed to work on them.

"We still like boys!" Katie explained.

"So can we please please _please_ go back?" Sadie begged.

SideshowJazz1 let the four of them go. "That leaves seven of you." she said, looking over the little group. Most of them didn't look pleased to be in this position, but they hadn't refused completely for some reason.

Anne Maria was glaring at her, as if her dark eyes could burn holes, but her stare was curious, too, as if she was interested in finding out what was going to happen.

Courtney's cold stare was angrier, but the anticipation was getting to her. Subconsiously, her crossed arms were rubbing against her cleavage.

Izzy was grinning manically, completely unfazed. She almost seemed to be looking forward to what would happen next.

Jo didn't look surprised, or even angry. Her expression was neutral, as if this was nothing new to her. Still, she kept narrowing her eyes at SideshowJazz1, as if she was trying to figure her out.

Josee's emotions were spiralling out of control. She wasn't angry enough to throw one of her famous tantrums, but she wondered why she wasn't. Maybe it was her curiosity about this experience? After all, she'd never even kissed anyone, girl or guy. Well, okay, she'd kissed Jacques a couple of times, but only on the cheek, and that was all innocent, or heat of the moment when they won something.

Lindsay still looked confused. She didn't seem scared, though. That was something.

And Stephanie? Well, she still seemed annoyed, but had been placated by the promise of it being a one-off that left no effects, not even a memory of this happening.

SideshowJazz1 paused, looking at all of them. Finally, she said "I don't care who's up first. It's going to happen to everyone, right? And like I said, you get to choose how it goes. I was planning to go alphabetically, though. Is that okay?"  
The girls muttered agreement.

"So Anne Maria, that's you first!" SideshowJazz1 tried to smile, although she looked ultra-nervous. "Guys, the rest of you can wait in there." A doorway appeared, through which the common room stood, with a man-made waterfall and stream at one wall. "The doorway will disappear once you're in there, but you'll be here when I call each of you."

So the six other women left, and the doorway was no longer there. It was time to get started.

 **I've stopped asking for reviews, but I still want them. This story gives me a particular reason for asking. It's my second try on writing yuri, and I want to know how I'm doing, especially in subsequent chapters.**


	2. A Jersey Gal's Lesson

**Okay, here's the first chapter. I like Anne Maria more than I probably should. I thought she was kind of mean, but she's also pretty funny and I feel like she has more to her than her one season shows. Oh, and each shot will have a song lyric from Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl". Again, do not own the song.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse.**

 **Just a note to everyone: I'm not necessarily attracted to these girls or this idea in real life. The idea is that I'm living this out, knowing that what I do in this story will have no consequences on either the world the contestants live in, or the real world.**

" _I'm curious for you, caught my attention..."_

The room SideshowJazz1 and Anne Maria stood in had changed. It now had fairly dim lighting, but enough to see a bed with a red velvet coverlet.

"I figured you'd be into something classy." SideshowJazz1 said. "But I wasn't sure what you like."

The Italian-Canadian girl surveyed the darkened room, also noting the wall of toys. She couldn't help a grin of sadism appear on her face. "It's okay." she said. "At least you're kind of pretty."

"Have you done anything like this before?" SideshowJazz1 asked suddenly.

Anne Maria stopped, and then admitted "I've been with a couple of gals. More guys, but if I'm honest, women generally know what I like, so I kinda wish I had more. That was why I didn't refuse you. And you said you've got no experience."

"None." SideshowJazz1 admitted shyly.

The Jersey girl smiled gently. "Well, honey, if I've gotta do this, you better start learning cause I'm calling the shots here, not you."

SideshowJazz1 liked to be dominated. So she asked " Anything you want me to call you in particular?"

Anne Maria shrugged. "Nah. I'm not into all that 'Mistress' crap, even if it's a one-time thing. It just gets weird. I tried getting people to call me 'Mama' before, but that still felt wrong. Besides, if you can actually form coherent words once I'm through, I'd rather it be my name."

"I'm more of a quiet type." SideshowJazz1 confessed. "I've only ever moaned during sex once or twice."

"And you've only been with guys." Anne Maria reminded her. "Playing with a girl is a whole new thing." She paused, and added "And something tells me that I'm gonna like playing with a pretty little thing like you."

SideshowJazz1 shivered a bit. She'd wanted to get this experience for ages, but it always made her nervous, in case she got in over her head, or if she didn't please her partner enough. And when she got nervous enough, she couldn't stop shaking.

Anne Maria didn't say a word about the trembling, although she could clearly see it. She took hold of SideshowJazz1's T-shirt and pulled it over the girl's head. "I somehow don't think that you wearing this will be helpful." the Italian-Canadian girl said seductively. She took a moment to look at the author, and added "And those clothes do nothing for you. You're better-looking than I thought."

"Thanks." mumbled SideshowJazz1.

"Don't say anything, just do something!" Anne Maria said impatiently. "I took your top off, now take mine off. Don't look so scared – you wanted this, remember? And I'm sure as hell gonna give it to you now that I'm here!"

Timidly, SideshowJazz1 reached up and pulled Anne Maria's top off, accidentally touching her D-cups, making the shy girl jerk away with a gasp, especially since the Jersey girl wasn't wearing a bra.

The shyness of SideshowJazz1 just made Anne Maria more impatient. "Don't move away like that!" she snapped. She pulled SideshowJazz1 closer and made her start rubbing both breasts. "Something tells me you need to learn a bit more how to use your hands." she said, unclipping SideshowJazz1's bra as if she'd undressed a million girls before.

"Okay, stop for a moment." she added. "Once I've finished undressing you, you do that with me, got it?"

SideshowJazz1 nodded, not sure whether she liked this aggressive behaviour or not. But she'd brought it on herself, hadn't she? She'd been desperate to have sexual encounters with girls, and if any of them got really rough with her, she would have no one to blame but herself.

Two minutes later, the two girls were wearing nothing but a watch (SideshowJazz1) and earrings (Anne Maria). The latter looked over the former critically, but didn't say anything about it. She moved to lie on the bed. "Get on top of me and get back to the rubbing you were doing before." she commanded. "You were just starting to make it feel good when I stopped you. Go on and if you're good, I'll be good with you."

SideshowJazz1 obediently rubbed at Anne Maria, paying as much attention to the nipples as possible. After the smaller girl started to go at her own pace, Anne Maria gave a sigh, her head falling back on the pillow. "Yeah baby...just keep going...you're doing great..." she said. It wasn't quite said in a moan, but it was pretty close.

SideshowJazz1 just went faster, her confidence building. The biggest boost to her confidence in situations was affirmation, and it made her relax a little bit. She placed both her hands on the right tit and daringly put her mouth on the tanned girl's left, starting to suck.

That didn't last long when Anne Maria sat up and glared at her, pushing her away. "Did I say you could suck on those?"

SideshowJazz1 lowered her eyes. "No."

"So why did you do it?" Anne Maria sounded like a stern teacher. "Well?"

"Cause I..." SideshowJazz1 stammered. "Because I thought...I thought that I'm better...with my mouth and I wasn't giving you enough already..."

Anne Maria's face softened the littlest bit. She sat cross-legged and drew SideshowJazz1 onto her lap. "Listen, hon. I'm gonna forgive you this once. But the rule is, I'm calling the shots. If I don't tell you to do something, you don't do it from now on. Understand?"

SideshowJazz1 nodded. Anne Maria smiled and slapped the smaller girl's butt, just once. "There. That's your punishment for doing that. But do it again, and I won't be so nice."

SideshowJazz1 nodded again and sat back on her heels, waiting for her next instruction. The Italian-Canadian girl looked at her curiously, and then said "You ever given a blowjob before?"

"A couple of times." SideshowJazz1 admitted. "I kind of liked it. But my mouth doesn't open as wide as it does for most-"

"That doesn't matter." Anne Maria said, spreading her legs wide and showing her folds in all their glory, a lighter colour than the rest of her skin. "Go down on me. Now. If you're good at this, then I'll do you."

SideshowJazz1 obediently crawled between the dominant girl's legs and stuck her tongue out, inserting it in the middle, spreading the folds apart. She was terrified of doing this wrong, but she desperately wanted to have hers licked too, do she decided she'd just have to wing it.

After a few minutes, she felt a hand pushing her deeper. Anne Maria was moaning this time. "Oh now that's the stuff...don't stop...oh baby, you're so good at this..."

SideshowJazz1 didn't stop for one moment, even though she was getting really wet from the moans and the taste of the fluid seeping out of the tanned woman's kitty. She enjoyed this more than the brief moment she'd had tasting the skin earlier, since Anne Maria hadn't bothered to spray tan anywhere between her waist and legs. It was a situation SideshowJazz1 had dreamed for herself so many times, but thought she'd never get the chance to do, let alone dare to do it if she got a chance.

"Oh wow, I'm close now...keep going deeper...can't believe you've never done this before..." Anne Maria was getting louder. SideshowJazz1 swirled her tongue around diligently, inserting it as deep as she could and moving it in irregular patterns, until she heard a scream above her and the fluid squirted all over her face, making her squeal and move back.

Anne Maria didn't move for a moment, just coming down from the high. She laughed when she saw SideshowJazz1's face dripping with her fluids. "Sorry. But damn girl, you know how to use that tongue. Where'd you learn that?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "I was just guessing from stuff I've read. So I was good?"

"Can't say I've never orgasmed that fast, but you're better than any guy I've had do that." Anne Maria told her. She glanced up at the girl's face again, and then said "Oh, and allow me to get that for you." She carefully licked SideshowJazz1's face clean, a move that made the author squirm in surprise and anticipation.

"I guess I promised to return the favour." the Jersey girl mused. SideshowJazz1 looked up at her hopefully. "Sorry, girl, it's not your turn yet. I want you so horny you'll beg me to touch you. Like I said, you're really good with your tongue, although you leave much to be desired with your hands. So you're gonna rim me now. Lie back like I was."

SideshowJazz1 obeyed, half-expecting what happened next. The tanned girl planted her booty on SideshowJazz1's face and ordered "Get licking."

It was a bit difficult to breathe without licking, so SideshowJazz1 got to it immediately. Despite the discomfort of the position, it was actually enough to make her get even wetter. It got better when Anne Maria guided her free hands back to her breasts and started teaching her how she wanted her to move them. "Take note of what I'm getting you to do – you're gonna need these tips for later. And oh yeah...keep moving that tongue just there. Oh wow...I needed this so bad...don't ever stop..."

SideshowJazz1 loved it that she was rimming the rosebud of a way more experienced girl, and yet, she was still able to pleasure her enough that she was telling her not to ever stop.

Of course, though, the pleasuring there had to end, and Anne Maria let the girl go, and got in front of her. "Spread 'em." she ordered, and SideshowJazz1 obeyed. The tanned girl looked up at her partner, a seductive yet kind smile on her face. "Hope you like it as much as I did." she said, and with that, her tongue was on SideshowJazz1.

Unlike the Jersey girl, who had moaned openly and loudly, SideshowJazz1 gave little sighs that said just as much as the moans did. As she got closer, she began whimpering, as she felt the pressure building. Anne Maria recognized the signs before the girl herself did, and responded by going even deeper, hitting SideshowJazz1's G-spot over and over.

"Oh my...I can't..." SideshowJazz1 whimpered, and she reached her peak, not squirting but rather gushing. And unlike her earlier on, Anne Maria caught it all in her mouth. She swallowed some of it, but then pulled SideshowJazz1 into a heated, open-mouthed kiss, giving her a good taste of her own fluids.

"What do you think?" the Italian-Canadian girl asked, giving her an amused look. "Different from me?"

"I...I guess." SideshowJazz1 admitted. "Is it because you've had more experience than me?"

Anne Maria paused, thinking about it. "Not really. I'll give you a tip, though. It tastes pretty good right now, but if you eat more pineapple, it'll taste better."

SideshowJazz1 screwed up her face and grimaced, making the other girl laugh. "Not a fan of pineapple, huh? You can always look up other foods that work."

There was a pause.

Finally, SideshowJazz1 asked "Are we done?"

Anne Maria hadn't thought about that herself, but she said "I guess we are. I had more fun than I thought. Didn't realize you were so shy when you brought everyone here. I was kind of curious when you said you didn't know anything about it. I wouldn't mind if you wanted me to come back and keep teaching you."

"But meanwhile," SideshowJazz1 said, as she put her clothes back on, "I'll send you home, yeah? So...do you want me to erase the memory?"

"Are you kidding?" the Jersey girl scoffed. "I'm not bothered about chastity or sexuality. I want to remember this experience."

"Okay." SideshowJazz1 smiled and hugged the tanned girl goodbye, before snapping her fingers and letting her disappear.

 **Yes, I have heard that pineapple sweetens a woman's fluids. And yes, you read right, I don't like pineapple. Most people think that's weird, but I'm a picky eater.**


	3. Revenge Of The Type A

**Oh, Courtney. I swing between like and dislike on her. But I had a lot of fun thinking about her style of handling this situation. I know a lot of people think she'd be uptight, but when it won't taint her image or have any repercussions whatsoever...Thanks for reviewing again, Bloodylilcorpse.**

" _It's not what good girls do, not how we should behave..."_

SideshowJazz1 took a break before she summoned Courtney. The room had changed a bit, too. It was very neat and orderly, as well as well-lit. The bed was a four-poster with light purple sheets and a canopy like a curtain. The wall of toys remained.

"Courtney?" SideshowJazz1 ventured. "What do you think of the room?"

The Hispanic brunette didn't look angry any more, just shocked. "You made this up? I thought dark and steamy was more your style."

"I'm a hopeless romantic at heart." SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "But this was something I hoped you'd like. Kind of a fairytale room."

"Although I don't think many fairytale princesses have paddles, handcuffs and strap-ons on the wall." Courtney quipped.

"Do you want to use them?" SideshowJazz1 asked her. "It's all your choice, this thing."

Courtney began to look excited about what was coming next. "Maybe. So can I choose how we do this? Cause I hope you know that whenever I do anything like this – although I've only done it with guys before – I choose what pace we go at."

"Yes, Courtney." SideshowJazz1 said meekly.

"And..." Courtney paused.

"What is it?"

"No one will know what happens between us, right?"

"Not unless you want it to." SideshowJazz1 assured her. "And don't forget, I'm from a different world. If you do something you don't want anyone to know about, I can't tell anyone you know. And I won't tell anyone in my world, anyway."

Courtney loved letting loose and breaking the rules. But she also loved to be in charge. So as she advanced on SideshowJazz1, looking sort of like a lioness, she leaned in. And then she whispered in the author's ear "You can call me your Mistress."

Now SideshowJazz1 had half been expecting that. Courtney would want to be addressed in a respectful way, and her wish for control was a given. But she didn't really know if she expected Courtney to have a kinky side. As it turned out, her kinky side went far beyond making the girl call her by a certain name.

Courtney glanced at the handcuffs on the wall, and chose the pink fluffy ones, roughly locking one cuff around SideshowJazz1's left wrist, and attaching the other cuff to one of the posts on the bed.

"I'll give you due warning." Courtney said. "You better do exactly what I say, unless you really want me to punish you. I'm not going to go soft on you."

SideshowJazz1 nodded submissively. She'd given herself just enough time to recover herself from the first encounter, just enough to dry off and get to a point where she could still have fun.

"Verbal response, please." Courtney said sternly.

"Yes." SideshowJazz1 mumbled submissively.

"Yes, _what?"_

And although SideshowJazz1 had written these words before and had dreamed of being dominated, she could barely force the words out. But, still she managed to say "Yes, Mistress."

"Very good." Courtney said. "You still don't seem to know your place, but I'll fix that." As opposed as she'd been to this at the start, she definitely wasn't any more. Her dark eyes sparkled with anticipation and excitement. She glanced down at her conservative clothes, and scowled at them. However, she didn't take them off just yet. She looked at SideshowJazz1 again and said "Can you get those off one-handed?"

"Well, my T-shirt might get caught if I'm still cuffed." SideshowJazz1 admitted, looking a bit amused.

Courtney muttered something, then uncuffed her for one moment, pulled the T-shirt and bra straps off herself and then re-cuffed the girl to the bedpost. "Now can you do it? If you can't, I'll help." she offered.

SideshowJazz1 struggled to unhook her bra. After a few seconds, Courtney gave an impatient sigh. "I'll take that off you. You get the rest of your clothes off. And that watch needs to come off, too."

When SideshowJazz1 was completely exposed, Courtney took three more pairs of handcuffs off the wall (there was an extensive choice). She used each of them to encircle SideshowJazz1's other wrist and both ankles to the other bedposts, leaving her uncomfortably stretched and totally open.

Courtney looked at her critically. "I've imagined better." she admitted. "But if I have to be into girls right now, you're all right. Now," and here her voice took on a seductive tone. "What do you want?"

"I want whatever you choose, Mistress Courtney." SideshowJazz1 said, somehow truthful. The helplessness of her position turned her on completely.

"Does it make you wet, knowing that I can do whatever I want to you, and you can't stop me?"

"Oh, yes, Mistress!"

"Do you want me to find out if you're telling the truth or if you're just telling me what I want to hear?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Mistress."

"I still think I better check." Courtney said calmly, sliding a dainty index finger into SideshowJazz1. She stopped pretending to be in search of whether the girl was truthful and fingered her roughly, adding another finger when SideshowJazz1 whimpered. She wasn't used to such rough treatment, and it was more painful than pleasurable.

"How's that?" Courtney said. It was clear that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Hurts..." SideshowJazz1 gasped out. "Can't you...slow down..."

Courtney showed no mercy, going even faster. "You like this now, you slut? Huh? HUH?"

"Please please stop for a moment!" SideshowJazz1 begged. "I can't take it!"

"Tough, you should have thought about that before you planned all this. And you're just so hot and moist that I want to add another finger. In fact, I think I will." Courtney did it and SideshowJazz1 screamed, the pain overtaking everything so that she couldn't feel anything else.

After a few minutes of this, tears dripped down the submissive girl's face and Courtney felt a little bit of guilt. She removed all of the fingers but one, and pumped it in and out slowly. It still hurt a little bit, but only because of her rough treatment earlier. It started to feel good again.

"Are you truly sorry that you forced us into this?" Courtney asked as she kept going.  
"Yes!" SideshowJazz1 said, hoping it would earn her a break.

"Liar!" Courtney slapped her booty hard. "Tell the truth!"  
"Okay, I'm not sorry! I wanted this from the start and I wanted you all!" SideshowJazz1 admitted, exaggerating her motivations a bit, because she knew that was what Courtney wanted to hear.

"And that means you're my slut until I say otherwise, doesn't it?"

"Yes! Yes, Mistress, I'm your slut! You can do whatever you want to me!" Now it was harder to get the words out. Courtney's finger wasn't too fast, but it was deeper, hitting the right spot and as she finished speaking, it hit SideshowJazz1's G-spot, making her cry out wantonly.

Courtney noticed when the girl's kitty began shaking and pulled out. She didn't want the author to come until she'd paid for making her do something she didn't want to do. No doubt she was having fun now, and had been a little excited ever since SideshowJazz1 told all the girls that they had total control, but she wasn't going to give up on making her pay. Even if some of the other girls had their own plans on that.

"What next?" Courtney mused as she finally stripped off herself. "Oh. You hungry, slut?"

"Yes, Mistress!"

"You wanna lick me?"

"It would be an honour, Mistress!"

"You wanna drink every drop and make me feel even better than I made you feel?"

"So much, Mistress!"

"Well, if you want it so badly, I'll allow you." Courtney settled herself on SideshowJazz1's face and said "Start licking." Her booty was a lot tighter and smaller than Anne Maria's, so she was half on the pillow in order to give the smaller girl access. And just as Anne Maria had discovered, SideshowJazz1 had a naturally talented tongue.

But unlike Anne Maria, who had openly let SideshowJazz1 know how much she was enjoying it, Courtney bit her lip, trying hard not to let her moans out. More of her fluids seeped out, while SideshowJazz1 eagerly licked them up (although some of them dripped down her chin), but she refused to show any vocal indication of how much she was enjoying it. She wasn't going to reassure this girl at all.

SideshowJazz1 just tried harder to get deeper into Courtney – not an easy task with the position she was in. She licked everywhere she could find, and eventually, a muffled squeal escaped Courtney's lips. She tried to conceal it, but it was out, and SideshowJazz1 finally knew she was starting to do all right.

As she got deeper in, Courtney tried harder to keep her sounds in, but she kept wanting so badly to let loose and moan, to beg the dark-haired sub to never stop the motions of her tongue. Eventually, just before the author brought her to climax, Courtney relented.

"Oh my God, you little slut...oh yeah, like that...make me come!"

And SideshowJazz1 never stopped, even as Courtney screamed one more time and the fluids squirted out of her. Courtney rolled off SideshowJazz1 and lay down beside her for a moment to get her breath back.

"Did I do okay, Mistress?" SideshowJazz1 asked, taking in gulps of fresh air after being trapped under the Hispanic girl.

"Okay, you're good with your tongue." Courtney admitted. "But I still don't think you realize how naughty you've been and how much you deserve to be punished."

By this time, the author didn't know if she could take any more after Courtney wouldn't let her climax after the fingering, but the kinky words spilled out of her. "I know I've been a bad girl, Mistress, but you must understand...I didn't have anyone like you to teach me the ropes..."

"I know, sweetie," Courtney smiled, cupping her cheek, "And that's why I'm going to have to correct you now. I believe I saw a whip on that wall of yours..."  
SideshowJazz1 could have written the whip out of her story entirely, but she'd promised Courtney she could do whatever she wanted.

"Now," the Hispanic girl said as she retrieved the whip and stood over the restrained, scared but very aroused girl, "I think twenty might just be enough. But you need to remember to count them off, and thank me each time."

"Yes, Mistress." SideshowJazz1 breathed.

"Let's rehearse it once." Courtney brought the whip down on SideshowJazz1's exposed stomach.

"One!" SideshowJazz1 managed to gasp out. "Thank you, Mistress."

"Very good, slut." Courtney said. "Now let's start properly."

To be fair, SideshowJazz1 was quite good at keeping track. Courtney couldn't find one fault as she counted correctly and thanked her Mistress every time. And Courtney couldn't deny that she was liking it. She liked the way it felt to have this girl calling her 'Mistress' and agreeing with her every word. She'd never been able to find a guy who would submit to her so willingly, not even Scott (although they hadn't so much as taken off their shoes in view of each other). But this girl, who she'd only just met, would do anything for her.

And that thought made her so wet.

"Maybe you've paid enough." Courtney mused out loud. "What do you think, you little slut?"

"I've so learned my lesson, Mistress." SideshowJazz1 whimpered. "Thank you for teaching it to me."

"You'll never be so slutty again?"

"I swear, Mistress, I'll never do it again!"

"Do you think you deserve to be rewarded?"

"No, Mistress, I don't, but I desperately want to!"

Courtney smirked. "You're right, you don't deserve it. But I could give it to you. Do you want me to make you come?"

"Please, Mistress, make me come!"

"Are you sure you want it?"

"Yes, please, please, Mistress, please!" SideshowJazz1 was almost crying now. She desperately needed to get off, and she couldn't move herself. Begging Courtney to do it for her was humiliating, but, somewhere deep down, she wanted Courtney to do it more than she could ever admit.

"All right, you little whore, I think you may deserve it after all." Courtney said. She jumped on SideshowJazz1, sliding one leg underneath her and rubbing their kitties together. It was a totally new feeling to the author, who could barely breathe. Words still spilled out of her. "This is so good...I love it...oh wow, please never stop...more..."

Finally, the two girls climaxed together. As Courtney stood up and got dressed, SideshowJazz1 eliminated the handcuffs from the posts and wrote them back on the wall.

Courtney stared. "You could have gotten out of that position any time you wanted?"

"Kind of." SideshowJazz1 said. "I kind of wrote into the story that you girls could do whatever you wanted to me. I could only get rid of those once you were done. But damn, you were rough on me!"

"You're not exactly as innocent as you look." Courtney shot back. "You really responded to me calling you 'slut'."

SideshowJazz1 at least had the grace to blush. "I have my kinks, you have yours. I don't mind being degraded a little bit during sex." She paused, and then said "I'll send you home now. Do you want to remember that, or should I erase your memory?"

"Hmmm...remember or forget how I made a girl beg me to get her off?" Courtney pretended to muse. "I think I'd rather remember it. Not that I'm proud of how crazy your hormone changes made me...but that feeling of power is something I'd like to remember."

"Sure." SideshowJazz1 smiled. "Oh, and your heterosexuality is back. But here's a piece of advice – choose your boyfriends more carefully. Bad boys are fun, but they usually will break your heart in the end. Bye!"

And with that, two were down, with five to go.

 **I honestly feel that if Courtney had a chance to let loose with no consequences, this would be the way she would act. She'd love to have a girl at her mercy. And, well...I think this is how I would react to that kind of attitude.**


	4. Crazy Isn't Always Fun

**This chapter was harder to write than the first two. True to form, the Izzy chapter was unpredictable. But one thing I was sure about was that Izzy would be the most open to this kind of situation.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse and Jade's One of a Kind. I hope this is okay, since as I said, it was hard to write.**

" _You're my experimental game, just human nature..."_

SideshowJazz1 knew that Izzy, next up, was probably going to be the hardest to deal with. She wasn't sure what kind of partner Izzy would be, and that was what scared her. On the other hand, the insane redhead didn't seem to mind being in this position at all. The break she took was long and calm. But she was sure nothing would prepare her for Izzy. Although, she managed to prepare the room enough. She took a deep breath and summoned Izzy.

"Hey there!" Izzy grinned, looking around the room. It was modelled to look like a sex dungeon, with red and black all over the walls. The bed had been turned into what looked like a medical table, with a mattress with straps to hold someone down. The wall of toys were unchanged, but there was another wall of others.

"Cool place!" Izzy said as she surveyed the room. "Nice style you got."

"Actually, Izzy, I tried to design this room to your liking." SideshowJazz1 admitted. "This is cool, but it's a little scary for me."

"So what? You scared of little me?" Izzy laughed. "Boo!" She burst out laughing again.

"More that I'm scared because you can do whatever you want with me right now." SideshowJazz1 amended.

Izzy grinned. "I've been making plans for this. Buckle up for the ride of your life, girl, cause you don't wanna fall behind the Izzy rollercoaster!"

She didn't give the author time to react. She just jumped on her, kissing her aggressively and only breaking away to say "You're gonna be so sore when I'm through with you."

Izzy was the first girl to start off with kissing, and it surprised SideshowJazz1. For her, kissing meant affection, true feeling. It was why Courtney had done everything but kiss her, why the only reason she got a kiss from Anne Maria was so she could taste her own essence. But Izzy just did that first thing.

Izzy didn't pretend to be gentle at all. She tore every garment belonging to SideshowJazz1 (although at least she could fix them with her author's powers). Only once both girls were undressed did she try to be gentle.

"Now," she said, soothingly stroking SideshowJazz1's hair, "You're gonna motorboat me and you're gonna love it!" However momentarily. The next second, she'd buried the dark-haired girl's face in her C-cups.

SideshowJazz1 wasn't going to let anyone tell her she was a lazy partner, so she worked hard on Izzy. However, she wasn't getting the same reaction she got from the other girls, and no matter where she licked, the only reaction she got out of Izzy was a giggle.

Finally, the redhead got bored and said "Okay, stop going inbetween and start sucking. Right there. And don't go easy on me – I don't bite, but I'd love it if you did."

SideshowJazz1 obediently latched her mouth around Izzy's right nipple first. Izzy also made her start massaging the left one, ocassionally switching. Experimentally, the author bit down and right on cue, Izzy moaned.

"Oh, that was good! Do it again!" she begged. SideshowJazz1 did, and got the same reaction again. She wondered why she hadn't realized it before – Izzy was a masochist. She had laughed at being electrocuted and asked to have it done again, after all. And she claimed that having poison ivy wrapped around her face felt great. Still, that only made her more nervous. If Izzy was going to make her sore, than it meant that this was going to be a wild ride indeed.

Finally, Izzy, once again, got bored, and pushed SideshowJazz1 off her boobs, looking around the room. The first thing she did was strap the author onto the medical mattress. "I know, let's play doctor!"

One of the unique things about the room was that there was a wardrobe stocked with costumes. Izzy picked out a sexy female doctor costume and put it on.

"Now, let's see..." Izzy mused out loud. She reached into both pockets, and scowled. "Why isn't there a scalpel in there?"

SideshowJazz1 shivered. Sure, she knew Izzy would be rough with her. But seriously? She was glad she hadn't left any sharp objects in the room.

"Oh well!" Izzy grinned. "I guess I'll just have to bite after all."

SideshowJazz1 trembled a little bit. She momentarily wished she hadn't picked Izzy as one of the girls. What had she been thinking, to let a certifiably insane girl loose on her own self? Would she even survive this encounter?

Izzy wasn't kidding about biting. She didn't give SideshowJazz1 any time to adjust before exploring her exposed body with her hands and mouth, everywhere. She never hurt the author enough to draw blood, but it hurt a lot, nonetheless. Izzy wasn't one bit gentle, at all. SideshowJazz1's cries were hardly ever in pleasure. She wasn't a masochist at all, and could be heard saying "Please, please...stop – ow! - I don't – ah – I can't take it, it hurts – no..."

However, this was while Izzy was exploring her upper body. She blew into SideshowJazz1's ear, and then licked it, nibbling on it (and not going lightly at all). Then she moved down to her neck, doing her best vampire impression. She gave SideshowJazz1 slightly more pleasure on her breasts, but was generally rubbing them too fast and roughly to be enjoyable. She only lightly grazed the girl's stomach with her teeth, but let them go with only minor assault.

Then she moved down to SideshowJazz1's most sensitive place, and didn't even bother playing before diving in with her tongue. For moments, the dark-haired girl squirmed, her moans incoherent. Izzy's tongue was the best she'd had. Better than Anne Maria's. And it surpassed Courtney's fingers by miles. Even when she squirted all over the other, Izzy didn't stop.

But without any warning, Izzy did something her partner didn't expect. She jammed her finger into the girl's backdoor hole, not stopping or slowing down in the ministrations of her tongue.

"Ow!" SideshowJazz1 winced as Izzy pushed another finger in. She stopped tonguing the author and moved up to whisper in her ear.

"I just love doing this!" the crazy redhead whispered. "You've never done anal, have you? Well, I see you've got strap-ons on the wall and imitation semen. What about we take one of them for a spin and then I rim you?"

SideshowJazz1 was in too much pain to answer properly. She just shook her head, a lone tear escaping from her eyes.

"You're gonna love it!" Izzy continued, ignoring SideshowJazz1's negative reaction. "You like my fingers there now, don't you? You liked it when I put my tongue in you. We can practice on your kitty before we bust your booty, yeah?"  
Izzy added another finger, working the hole and stretching it, still not going at all easily on the inexperienced girl. It went on for what felt like hours, before Izzy finally pulled out and put on one of the strap-ons, filling it. She rammed the hole she'd been tonguing hard and fast, and SideshowJazz1 once again screamed, partly in pleasure, but mostly in pain.

"I knew you'd love it." Izzy whispered, bouncing like she couldn't stop if she tried. She pulled out before letting the other girl come. Then she unstrapped the other girl and turned her on her stomach, taking the plunge on the (stretched) hole she'd worked on.

SideshowJazz1 screamed again, even louder. "Izzy! It HURTS!" she cried. "Please stop! Please!"

"It's fun!" the redhead answered, chuckling manically.

"You're nuts!"

"Don't tempt me to go nuts on you! I've been going easy because you haven't done this before, but I could always go further!"

By the time Izzy pulled out, SideshowJazz1's eyes were teary, and her backdoor hole felt uncomfortably blocked with imitation semen.

But that was one thing the insane girl could help with. She leant down to the inexperienced girl's booty and started licking the crack. As depraved as it felt, it made SideshowJazz1 moan again. She'd never felt that before, and it was very sensual, actually bringing her closer to her peak.

Izzy paused to tease "Oh yeah, I knew you'd like this part."

SideshowJazz1 felt a mix of humiliation and desire, but went with desire when Izzy continued to eat the semen out of her crack. Even when it was gone, the crazy girl continued to lick and lick, not stopping until she made SideshowJazz1 climax for the second time.

Finally, Izzy finished the session with one more kiss, sharing what she hadn't swallowed.

"Now that's what I call fun!" she said with a crazed grin.

"Yeah...uh-huh...fun." SideshowJazz1 said, trying not to show how scared the redhead had made her. "I'm assuming you want to remember this?"  
"Oh, definitely!" Izzy said happily. "Izzy got to destroy a girl's anal virginity and did everything that should end up on Redtube? Now that's a story to tell."

SideshowJazz1 gave her another scared look, and snapped her fingers before Izzy disappeared.

 **Don't ask for more strap-on action. I want to keep it mostly girl-on-girl without fake male parts. But it felt right for the character of Izzy.**


	5. Jockette Taking Me Prisoner

**Now, okay, Jo is surprisingly masculine for someone who doesn't want to be mistaken for a guy. But I figured that didn't necessarily make her a lesbian, even though this situation makes her one. She may have never kissed a guy, but now she's going to kiss a girl. But the way I view her means her inexperience won't necessarily make it an easy ride...thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse and worthless brat.**

" _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick..."_

It was another day in SideshowJazz1's time before she felt ready to take on another girl. She'd sent food up for the remaining women while they were waiting their turn, and had gotten their reactions. Josee had complained that there was too much fat in it, but the others seemed to like it enough. And they should have – it was just spaghetti, and they had a choice of condiments – well, that was one of the meals. She'd also sent up bowls of cornflakes topped with peach slices, and sandwiches with the spice that DJ used to make on Total Drama Action (which Lindsay surprisingly remembered and appreciated the most).

After Izzy, SideshowJazz1 was getting a little scared, since Jo was up next, and who knew what a jockette who was tougher than any boy she'd ever known would do. But she figured, if she could live through the assault of a certifiably insane girl, she could live through whatever Jo had planned.

So she prepared the room after she'd taken her twenty-four hours of recovery, and then summoned Jo.

The room was now set out like a prison cell. She wasn't wearing stripes, but she assumed the monochromatic colour scheme and the basic bed with one sheet bolted to the floor would be appreciated.

"You've really got a thing for creepy games." Jo said critically. "But I kind of respect that."

"Thanks, but you're wrong." SideshowJazz1 said neutrally. "I have my kinks, but I thought you'd appreciate this approach. You like taking charge, right? I'm your prisoner for a round, and you're my warden, right? You don't have to play along, and I can change the room for you if you want, but I thought you might like the background."

Jo hesitated, taking in the room again. She looked at SideshowJazz1 again, and began to look amused. "You know, I wouldn't have expected it – you look like such a shy quiet little thing, and then you're happy to make this thing weird because you thought I'd like it. Well played." She grinned. "I do kind of like it. But if you're looking for an education, you're not gonna get it. I've never been into anyone. But since you've got all these toys lined up, it would be a shame not to use them..."

She went up close to SideshowJazz1. She was a little taller, so they had to tilt their heads a bit to face each other. But it didn't matter. "Okay, go wait for further instruction." Jo barked like a real warden. She pointed to the bed.

"Yes, ma'am." SideshowJazz1 said meekly.  
"No title needed, Miss Meek." Jo told her. "Can you see me answering to 'Mistress' like some owner of a harem? No 'ma'am' needed, that's so old-fashioned. As long as you know your place, you call me what you like."

SideshowJazz1 nodded, not so tense. Maybe being inexperienced meant that Jo wouldn't be as hard on her as Izzy had been. Or even Courtney.

Jo studied the wall of objects before selecting one. However, she kept it hidden from the other girl. "Clothes off!" she barked. "Then face the wall. You've got some punishment to take."

Although she didn't do it visibly, the author gave a sigh. She should have known that this would be painful. Jo was not the most sadistic girl she knew of, but she was high on the list. Who knew, maybe it would be the thing to get her started sexually? But she obediently stripped off and faced the wall. As she did, Jo also got undressed. She didn't really care about taking her clothes off in front of another girl anyway, even if the girl was likely to stare at her.

And then... _thwack!_ SideshowJazz1 jumped as a stinging sensation ripped through her lower back and she squealed in pain.

"Oh, stop whining, that hit was nothing." Jo scoffed, now holding the whip Courtney had inflicted on SideshowJazz1 earlier. "You didn't think that just because I like your spirit that I wasn't going to make you pay for doing this?"

"I gave you the chance to leave!" SideshowJazz1 squeaked in a mousey voice. Jo only responded by bringing the whip down harder. SideshowJazz1 winced harder, and gave another squeal at the pain.

"I'm not counting these off." Jo told her as she kept powerfully ripping the object through the air. "You're gonna be my whipping girl until you can take five in a row without showing how much it hurts."

This was difficult. Not only was Jo really hard on her, but she wouldn't always hit the same place, so before long, everything from her shoulders to her ankles were scarlet-striped. SideshowJazz1 didn't know how long it was before she took the five lashes, counting in her head as she stood perfectly still, lips clamped together.

She heard Jo replacing the whip back on the wall and then ordering "Okay, you can turn around now."

SideshowJazz1 obediently turned, and was taken aback by the way Jo looked without her clothes on. She'd known...of course she'd known...that she was athletic and shapely, but she was just shocked at how... _feminine_ Jo was when she wasn't in sweats. She was still the same ultra-masculine athlete who happened to be female, but SideshowJazz1 imagined that body in a skirt and tank top. The image was nice, especially if she mentally gave Jo longer, neater hair.

"Hey, whipping girl!" Jo snapped her fingers. "Quit staring at me like that, it's really weird. Do something!"

SideshowJazz1 snapped out of it instantly. "What do you want me to do?" she questioned weakly. Maybe she should have expected this from a girl who had openly admitted to a guy who thought she was male that she'd never kissed a guy.

Jo thought about it for a moment, then she went and lay down on the bed. "I guess I can cut you a little slack. 69 me. Or at least, you start. If you do well, I'll join in."

SideshowJazz1 was all right with this. At least it didn't require her on her back, which she was sure was bleeding (actually, it had been, but the blood had mostly dried and just left scabs by this time). Also, she knew that she was good at this. But Jo, having resolved not to let this girl turn her into a begging mess, managed to enjoy it without showing it.

"Work harder!" she shouted. "A dog can lick better than that!" This only spurred SideshowJazz1, and she daringly started playing with Jo's clit with her thumb as she licked. This seemed to be the key.

Jo may have been strong, but she was inexperienced. The double sensations on her made her eyes roll back and she involuntarily whimpered. After a few more times, she gave in, and began to return the favour, although she had to lean a little bit, since SideshowJazz1 was shorter than her.

After four orgasms, SideshowJazz1 was a little harder to please, so Jo came before her, and gave a cry of pleasure as she gushed, and SideshowJazz1 caught most of it in her mouth. But after the haze died down, Jo stopped with SideshowJazz1. The girl looked up at her in confusion.  
"What? I thought..."

"You thought I was going to finish you off once I was done?" Jo laughed. "You really don't know me that well, do you? Either that, or you've forgotten your place, little princess. Who's in charge here? Remind me."

SideshowJazz1 lowered her gaze. "You are." she mumbled.

"That's right. So do you get to come whenever you feel like it?"  
"No."

"Who gets to choose when that happens and when it doesn't happen."

"You do."

"And what do you think you deserve for thinking that I would do something like that for you?" Jo said, the last of her questions.

"I deserve to be punished." SideshowJazz1 said. Another comment spilled out of her. "You don't half sound the way Courtney did."

Jo laughed. "What, the prissy CIT got into this, too? Not surprising, actually – she was the one who dated more than anyone else on the show, the stupid girl. Boys just hold you back." At that moment, she remembered where she was, and her gaze landed back on SideshowJazz1, who was still on top of her. She flipped them easily, and said "You can suck on these, princess.", tapping her B-cups.

SideshowJazz1 looked up at her shyly, and asked "Can't I do that on top? It would make it easier."

Jo rolled her eyes. "What part of 'punishment' don't you understand? And this is only a minor one. If you do good, I won't get the paddle off the wall."

SideshowJazz1 obediently raised herself up until she was level, and asked one more question. "What should I do with the other one?"

Jo paused. "You're not going to take the initiative?" Finally, she smiled in a predatory way. "Good move, little princess. You really are starting to learn your place, if you're not willing to do a thing without permission. Touch it, all right?"

So as SideshowJazz1 diligently latched her mouth around one nipple and swirled her tongue around, sucking, she latched a hand onto the other one and played with it, trying to remember the patterns Anne Maria had made her use during the rimjob. Whether she got the technique right or not, Jo didn't seem to care either way. In fact, the rougher SideshowJazz1 was, the more Jo seemed to like it.

"I can't believe...you so did this with the others...which one taught you how...it's so good..." The author could tell that Jo probably didn't even realize she was saying those things, but she was enjoying how her ministrations were working, although she was becoming aware of how painful the position was, especially since she had to use only one hand to prop herself up from.

Finally, Jo seemed to come out of the pleasure without having to come down, and asked conversationally "Where did you learn to use your hands like that, little princess?"

"Anne Maria." SideshowJazz1 answered. "She said I was already good enough with my tongue, but I needed to learn how to use my hands. I was trying to remember what she told me to do."

Jo nodded. "All right. I won't use the paddle. But there's no way you're getting out of this without doing one more thing." She pointed down to her centre, which had started getting wet for the second time. "Finger me until I come." she ordered. "If you can do it, I'll do it for you."

This was really harsh. SideshowJazz1 was still wet from the 69 where she never got to finish, and good as it felt to pleasure another women, that couldn't quite bring her to climax. But Jo never said she couldn't just finish the job herself, right?

So the author reached out with her right hand and began fingering the athlete as ordered, again going rough, trying to remember what Courtney had done to her. It seemed to work on Jo, although she herself hadn't liked it. As the tough girl let the sensations wash over her, SideshowJazz1 inched her left hand down to her own heat, about to insert-

"Get your hand away from there before I do it for you! You're not here to service yourself, princess. I choose whether you get to come, and if you keep doing this pathetically, I'm not going to do it."

SideshowJazz1 sighed at being caught and obediently moved her left hand away, letting it hang at her side. She kept going, harder and harder until Jo's fluids spilled all over her hand.

Jo glanced as the dark-haired girl extracted her fingers. "Lick it off your hand and then I'll make you come too." She bargained.

And SideshowJazz1 wanted it so much that she did it without protest, even though she'd tasted Jo once already.

But the inexperienced athlete was as good as her word. In fact, she didn't just finger SideshowJazz1, but she finished what she started with the 69. SideshowJazz1 cried out, not caring who heard her.

Finally, it was time to put their clothes back on.

"Not a bad performance, little princess." Jo said with a smirk. "But are you sure you can handle three more?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged nonchalantly. "After Izzy, anything's possible. But I better close those scabs you gave me before I do anything. I know a certain ice skater who will complain if I'm not perfect. So...you wanna remember this?"

Jo didn't even hesitate. "No. Don't get me wrong, it was fun and all, but I'd rather not remember and start thinking all the dyke jokes were true. And if this got back to Lightning, he'll probably forget that I'm a girl all over again."

SideshowJazz1 smiled. "Well, okay. Thanks anyway, Jo. Bye!" And with that, the least girly of the seven women were gone, blissfully unaware of what she'd just done.

 **I figured Jo would want to 'punish' me for making her do this. The reason she calls me 'princess' is because she thinks I've always had everything handed to me, including pleasure.**


	6. An Ice Queen's Pet

**I have to admit, I mainly put Josee on the list because she's small. I'm used to being the shortest person in the room. But even though I think Josee's probably taller than me, I'd have an easy time if someone her height wanted to 69. And...well...you'll see what she does here.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse.**

" _Soft skin but lips so kissable, hard to resist, so touchable..."_

SideshowJazz1 felt unbelieveably nervous at the thought of her next one. True, she'd been really excited to think that she'd been able to get Josee, the manipulative silver-medal winner of ice-dancing in the Olympics in that universe (even if she considered it a failure), but she was worried, too. She had a good idea of what Josee was going to say when she got in, and any time she didn't do anything perfectly, she knew it would hurt. Even though she'd fully recovered after a short time and healed the wounds she'd gotten from the whip before, she was still scared.

However, she made herself get a grip. "Come on, at least prepare the room!" So she prepared things, and then summoned Josee.

The petite ice dancer looked critically at her surroundings. SideshowJazz1 had set it up with gold medals and golden furniture, complete with golden sheets and pillows on the bed.

Josee tried hard not to look impressed, though. "It's an okay room." she admitted, but the tremble in her voice gave away how she was downplaying her true emotional reaction.

"If it's making you feel self-conscious, I can change it." SideshowJazz1 offered.

Josee shook her head quickly. "No! I like this!" She paused, and added "Um...are all those medals yours?"

SideshowJazz1 laughed. "Me? Do I look like an overachiever to you? No, I just made them up. If you want, I can have your name engraved on them." She snapped her fingers, and instantly, another name appeared on the medals. And Josee, again, wouldn't admit it, but she appreciated it.

She perched on the end of the bed and said "So, here's how this is going to work. First, you do everything I say. But you know that one, right?"

SideshowJazz1 nodded, taking this seriously.

"Second, if you don't get it right the first time, you will do it again until I'm happy with your performance. Got that?"

Again, SideshowJazz1 nodded.

"Third, if you do anything other than what I tell you to do, I will punish you. And according to that wall," Josee pointed at the wall of toys, "There's quite a few things I can use for that."

SideshowJazz1 gave another nod. Josee still wasn't done.

"Fourth, I will allow you to call me Mistress. I'm not a fan of those weird domme/sub games, but I am above you, and that works as well as any title. I don't require you to call me anything at all, but you will not address me by any other name until we are done."

The author nodded.

"Last, any pleasure I give you is a privilege, not a given. You asked for this to learn how to pleasure someone else. What I give you, you will thank me for and you better be grateful."

"Can I ask you one question first?" SideshowJazz1 voiced hesitantly.

Josee paused, but then sighed and said "If you must. Only one question, though."

"How much do you know about these situations?" SideshowJazz1 asked.

Josee didn't miss a beat. "As much as I need to know. For your information, when I'm not busy practicing routines, I read. I just happen to find those more provocative novels very interesting."

SideshowJazz1 shivered. This was not the kind of side she expected to see from Josee of all people, the girl who seemed to live only to win competitons. She was surprised the girl had room for other personality traits.

"What are you waiting for?" Josee demanded. "Get over here!"

SideshowJazz1 obediently walked over to the bed and stood in front of Josee.

The graceful girl looked at the author again, her dark eyes looking her up and down. "You're shorter than me." she observed in surprise. She'd never met anyone shorter than her that wasn't a rival skater. And even then, it was more as short as her than it was shorter. "But you're curvier." She paused, the hormonal change SideshowJazz1 had done earlier trying to decide if that was what she liked.

After a minute, she paused, asking "Are there any cameras in here?"

SideshowJazz1 knew what she was getting at and said "No. This is between worlds – you have no audience." She was telling the truth, of course, but even if they did have cameras, she wouldn't have wanted Josee to know. She knew that cameras meant camera-worthy smiles, and that was the last thing she wanted to see. Having that staring her in the face wouldn't just be off-putting – it would be downright scary.

Josee gave the author a long look, and then sighed and said "I guess it's time we began properly." She slipped off her pink shoes and matching leg warmers, then her jacket and the top she wore over the purple dress. That was the last thing to come off for the moment, leaving the petite girl in just two articles.

SideshowJazz1 watched her warily. To be honest, she was surprised at what she could see. Josee wasn't quite as thin as she'd imagined with her clothes off, but still pleasant to look at, as she was athletic and toned.

Josee was still surveying her, as well. Then a thought came to her and she gave a small smile as she pulled the white scrunchie out of her hair, letting it flow past her shoulders. It made such a difference when it framed her face instead of being pulled back.

Josee noticed SideshowJazz1's look when her hair was down. "Like it?" she asked, looking pleased. This author had no idea what she was going to do, and the ice queen liked that. She hadn't planned too much, but her vague ideas were becoming more defined as she took the girl's reactions into account.

SideshowJazz1 nodded dumbly, and Josee smiled predatorily. "Good." she said. "Now, I think you could give me a little help finishing getting the last couple of articles of clothing off. But don't you dare undress yourself until I tell you to."

SideshowJazz1 obediently took the last few clothes off her partner, again marvelling at how such a malicious woman could look so amazing when she was standing there unclothed.

Josee paused, ideas flying through her mind. She didn't have much experience in other people, true, but that didn't mean she didn't think about what she'd like to do, and it didn't mean she didn't have urges. Her experience lay in exploring herself. And she knew that if she did it in front of someone who wanted her, it would drive them crazy.

Her smirk made SideshowJazz1 apprehensive. "Don't take your eyes off me for a second." the skater warned. "Enjoy the show." And with that, she began to assault her senses on her own. She teased her own nipples until they were stiff, even managing to reach far enough to suck on one, small as they were. She resisted the urge to finger herself for a while, but keeping herself as open to SideshowJazz1's eyes as possible. She knew those grey-green eyes were drawn to her centre, which was steadily getting wetter.

Josee didn't let her mind give into the pleasure she was giving herself completely. She didn't want to let go, although her emotions conflicted with the sensations she felt. But for her, it was mind over matter. She wanted to torture the girl in front of her, and for that, she had to stay focused. As she massaged her left boob with one hand and let her other hand hover tantalizingly close to her lower lips, she spoke. "You like this? You like watching me play with myself, knowing you can't touch me unless I allow you to?"

SideshowJazz1's mouth was dry. She didn't reply.

"I know you love it." Josee continued. "You'd love to be the one playing with me, wouldn't you? But you can't unless I say so. And I'm going to withold this from you for as long as I like. You'll be so worked up that you'll probably end up with soaked panties, but you'll like that, won't you? Answer me, this time."

SideshowJazz1 obediently answered with a meek whisper of "Yes, I would."

Once Josee finally started fingering herself, rubbing her clit with her other hand, she began full on moaning. Not because she couldn't help it, but because she knew it would turn SideshowJazz1 on. And it worked. The girl obeyed Josee's order to keep watching her, but she wanted so much to get release. It took all of her willpower not to start rubbing herself, even through her jeans.

Josee withheld orgasm from herself for as long as she could. But when she came, she came spectacularly. Her cry was higher pitched than any scream she'd made while throwing one of her infamous tantrums, and although she squirted, she at least made sure she did it in such a way that it looked better than anyone else who would squirt.

Finally, she sat up, smiling maliciously. She laughed at SideshowJazz1's face. "I thought that would work. I'll bet you're wetter than I was during that little display."

"Maybe." SideshowJazz1 stammered out. "I mean, I know you-"

"Oh, stop pretending you're so shy, you little whore." Josee said, going up to the girl and doing something the author had never imagined she would do. Something no one ever imagined she would do.

She roughly shoved a hand past SideshowJazz1's jeans, passed her panties and rubbed at the entrance of her lips. SideshowJazz1, already horny from watching that display, couldn't help whimpering.

"And as usual, I'm absolutely right." Josee said smugly. She extracted her hand, earning an involuntary whine from the author.

"You whine like an animal." Josee commented. She paused. "In fact, I think that's a good idea of mine. You're my little pet for this session. So number one rule of pets – they can't talk. So if you have something you want to say, you need to signal, and only then might I give you permission."

SideshowJazz1 metaphorically locked up her lips and threw the key into a sewer. This time, she didn't really care how much she was degraded, she desperately wanted Josee to give her the relief. So she whined again.

"Kneel down." Josee ordered. SideshowJazz1 obediently did so, and Josee lounged on the end of the gold bed, stroking the author's dark hair as if she was petting a kitten. "I could get used to having a pet around." she mused. "One that would service me and talk back to me if I wanted her to."

She hadn't planned her next move, so on impulse, she added. "Pets don't wear clothes. They only wear collars. You can undress now. But if you dare touch yourself in any way, you'll have to be punished. Then stand up. I want to be able to see you properly."

SideshowJazz1 only looked at her mistress (this time used in a role-play way) sadly as she took her clothes off. But she kept her hands away from anywhere that begged to be touched.

Josee got off the bed and circled her 'pet'. "That's interesting." she said. "Not very athletic, but of average weight nonetheless. Are those G-cups? Very impressive. Would never make any kind of athlete, but I think my little pet will be very receptive to everything I'm going to do to her. Aren't you, pet?"

SideshowJazz1 nodded meekly.

"And the first thing I'm going to do is test your boundaries. I'm going to work you over so hard that you'll be unable to move for days. But you have to hold back your orgasm. If you last to a point, I'll give you express permission, but it's all a test of endurance. If you can't hold back at a time before I give you permission, by all means don't wait for it."

With SideshowJazz1 already incredibly turned on by her role, it didn't take long before her orgasm was building up. In fact, Josee barely had to do anything. She did a couple of things that Izzy had done, including blowing on SideshowJazz1's ear and sucking her lobe (although she refrained from nibbling), and that pushed the dark-haired author just a little bit further. Her assault on SideshowJazz1's upper body also bombarded the girl with sensations. By the time Josee had reached her waist, it was incredibly hard to hold back. One touch of her most sensitive place could do it.

Luckily, Josee didn't go there just yet, instead reaching for her pet's booty, massaging and caressing it, making it still harder to hang on, but bearable. The skater glanced at the backdoor hole. "Huh, recently stretched. Who did that?" She paused and said "Pet, I give you permission to speak for one moment. Who stretched that side?"

SideshowJazz1's cheeks went bright red, but she whispered "Izzy."

"Which one is she again?" Having not met the original cast and having hardly any time to watch TV, Josee didn't know the old Total Drama crew and only had Stephanie's name committed to memory.

"The redhead with the green eyes." SideshowJazz1 specified.

That made sense to Josee. The girl had appeared very hyperactive and slightly unhinged. "All right." she said. "Okay, no more talking now." That's when she finally reached the one place that would make her pet release. She had saved the best for last, and as the tip of her finger got in, SideshowJazz1 gave a squeal and released.

Josee gave the girl a disapproving look. "Not a very good effort, pet. You honestly couldn't hang on for any longer? You did well to hang on wherever else I touched, but I'm sure you didn't want me to stop at the best part either. Did you want me to keep going?"

SideshowJazz1 nodded with pleading eyes.

"Do you think that I have any obligation to keep going?"  
SideshowJazz1 shook her head slowly.

"That's right, I don't. You're here to learn, not to receive. But since you did manage to survive the rest of that little test, I'll make you a deal. If you can prove to me that you're just as good at licking as most pets are, I'll give it to you one more time. Now get licking. No hands, though, pets don't have hands."

SideshowJazz1 found it degrading that she had to crawl and keep her hands away as she leaned into Josee's still-damp centre, and even more degrading that she found the process about as enjoyable as a vanilla ice-cream cone. And it was turning her on. The only thing that had made her feel this hot and wet besides receiving pleasure was the way Courtney had made her feel during the facesitting.

Josee kept herself quiet this time. While she'd let herself go completely during her masturbation session, that was more to torture SideshowJazz1. In reality, she was usually quieter. She'd never screamed for a sexual reason – only in anger. Still, SideshowJazz1 had started recognizing the signs that she was doing a good job, and Josee's silence wasn't enough to sway her completely. If anything, it made her work even harder. The only sound she got was a faint whimper, as she finally made the queen of ice come.

But as she moved her face away, Josee spoke up again. "Did I tell you to stop, pet? Only I tell you when to stop." She didn't really want SideshowJazz1 to keep going, but she wasn't going to let the author take an orgasm as a signal to stop. She kept the girl's tongue at it for another minute before letting her go.

As a girl who only accepted gold, Josee was harder to please than the other girls. They had mostly commented that SideshowJazz1, if nothing else, was skilled with her tongue. But Josee, inexperienced as she was, just looked at her coldly. "I can tell you that you wouldn't receive gold with that performance. But for someone who's just started learning, I suppose you're closer to gold than to silver. I'm not going to get you off," she said as SideshowJazz1 opened her mouth, "But I'm sure with these toys, you can do it yourself. Oh, and no, I'd rather not remember this."

SideshowJazz1 finally got dressed again, and smiled. "Okay, Josee. Thanks...I guess." And finally, the fifth was over and the ice dancer was back where she belonged.

 **Yeah...well, that's what I get for picking someone I full well knew was malicious and unkind. I still don't really regret what I wrote, though.**


	7. Princess Roleplayer

**Now this is a tonic after the last one. A sweet easy-to-please dumb blonde? Bring her on!**

 **And let's just keep in mind that this isn't her world. Lindsay will probably forget this within five minutes, so it doesn't count as cheating on Tyler.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse and Jade's One of a Kind. I found it really hard to balance Lindsay, so I hope you're not disappointed.**

" _Ain't no big deal, it's innocent..."_

SideshowJazz1 wasn't sure what she was going to get next. She thought of Lindsay as a sweet, hot but very innocent girl. Would she be able to give the author the level of domination she wanted? Would Lindsay even have any more clue of what to do than she did?

After SideshowJazz1 took a break (and got herself off as Josee had suggested), she prepared the room and summoned Lindsay.

The blonde took one look at the room and squealed. "Omigosh, I love this room! All pink and silver and sparkly! All that makeup and hair stuff on the dresser is all neat and pretty. And the bed's like one you'd see in a princess movie! You have amazing taste!"

"Actually, Lindsay," SideshowJazz1 said with a shy smile, "I specificially wrote this room to be one for a princess whose favourite colour was sparkly pink because I knew you'd like it."

Lindsay looked around the room again and caught sight of the wall of toys,. "Wow." she commented. "That's, like, a _lot_ of toys. I mean, my collection has nothing on-"

"Wait." SideshowJazz1 said. "You have them?"

Lindsay giggled at her surprise. "Of course! Seriously, how can I not know about this stuff when so many guys stare at me?" She laughed again. "I don't date just anyone, but those I do date, I get serious about, and I love to make them happy."

SideshowJazz1 was still in shock. Finally, she found her voice again. "It's just...you seem so innocent, and-"

"Oh, no one's got my innocence." Lindsay said, misunderstanding. "But isn't this about just us?" She paused, and then asked "So are these toys for me to use on you, or for you to use on me?"

SideshowJazz1 sighed, and said "Don't you remember? I said that you get to take control. Cause I'm inexperienced." Well, she was more experienced by this time, but still.

"Yay!" cheered Lindsay. "I love getting to do what I want in this case!" She immediately pulled off her top and skirt, showing that she had nothing else on. "I usually wear something under my clothes," she explained to SideshowJazz1, "But that gets in the way in this situation." She paused, waiting, and then scowled. "What are you waiting for? You have to take off your clothes, too!"

SideshowJazz1 jumped. "It's just..." she said guiltily, "The other girls usually told me when and if they wanted me to disrobe."

"Well, how can you do anything if you don't undress?" Lindsay giggled again. "Go on!"

SideshowJazz1 obediently shed her clothes, Lindsay never taking her eyes off the shorter girl.

"You're really pretty." the blonde commented. "You know what? I almost want you to make me your slave." But she laughed. "No, actually, you're too cute. Like a little girl. Hey," Lindsay's blue eyes gleamed, "Why don't we try a little game? I'm your teacher and you're my young student."

"So what does that..." SideshowJazz1 began. She'd never been a perfect student. In primary school, she was an overachiever, but a spoilt brat. In middle school, she was good at English, okay at math, but lousy at gym and an even more spoilt brat. By high school, she was an average student with a lazy streak, but not a brat any more. Still, if Lindsay was teacher material, it might mean that she could be a perfect student. She'd learned quite a bit from the last five, particularly Anne Maria. If Lindsay had experience, this could be good. Although the idea of Lindsay being a teacher was a little weird. She was the girl most likely to fail exams.

"Shhh!" Lindsay put a finger to her lips. "I do the talking. I will have to discipline you if you don't do as you're told. Oh!" she added. "I forgot. You can call me Miss Mills."

SideshowJazz1 began to speak again "Miss Mills, what are you going to teach?"

Lindsay smiled. "I teach you how to use that cuteness. And I'm going to test you. Look at my tits." She pushed them out, sitting at the end of the bed. They were just a tiny bit bigger than SideshowJazz1's, but not by much. "Can you suck them?"

SideshowJazz1 didn't say a word. She just leaned down to that level, latched her mouth onto one of Lindsay's large nipples and swirled her tongue around. As she did, Lindsay moved further down the bed, making the author move up onto the bed and be on her knees, still leaning her head down.

Lindsay giggled, stroking SideshowJazz1's dark hair. "That's so tickly! But it also makes me feel so horny. Switch."

SideshowJazz1 obediently moved to the other one, and Lindsay kept giggling and stroking her hair. "You're good at this! Too good. I think I might need to ask you to hold back. You can stop."

SideshowJazz1 pulled away, looking up at Lindsay coyly, as if she was a real little girl. "Did I pass, Miss Mills?" she asked.

"As I told you, you did too good." Lindsay said in a fake stern voice. "And just look at you! You forgot the dress code again, didn't you? I'll change that for you." She went over to the dresser, picking up a hairbrush and two hair bands. Then, she jumped back onto the bed, pulled SideshowJazz1 onto her lap, and began brushing her hair out.

After that, she started plaiting the girl's hair one-handed. The other hand she used to rub the author's clit, teasing her enough to get her to let out whimpers that Lindsay thought were cute. But she pretended not to notice, putting the girl's hair into two schoolgirl plaits and securing them with the hair bands. But once she was done, she simply turned the shorter girl around and pushed her to lie on her back, moving her hand away.

"Now, my sexy little schoolgirl," Lindsay said teasingly, "I've got another test for you. It's called statues. Here's how it works – you don't move, don't speak, don't whine."

"Can I blink, Miss Mills?" SideshowJazz1 asked.

Lindsay thought about it, and then said "Blinking is moving. You can close your eyes now if you want, but no way can you open them until your test is over."

SideshowJazz1 obediently closed her eyes, waiting to see what Lindsay would do next. First, she felt a presence still hovering above her, and then beside her. She had no doubt that Lindsay was lying beside her, probably watching her. Then, she felt gentle hands cupping her face. Soft lips met hers, and SideshowJazz1 enjoyed the innocence of Lindsay's first act. Still, she made sure not to respond in any way, just like her teacher had told her. It wasn't easy to restrain herself from pressing back, but she did it.

It got harder, the further Lindsay went. She managed to repress her delicious shudder when Lindsay reached her ear, a zone that always turned her on. And it took everything SideshowJazz1 had not to squirm when Lindsay licked inside her belly button. But after Josee had tested her the same way, it made it slightly easier. She even managed to stay still when Lindsay explored her center, though the feelings pulsing through her made it difficult. She ended up losing it when Lindsay went back to one area she'd glossed over – her G-cups. Maybe it was because Lindsay herself had H-cups and knew how to please herself. Or maybe it was just coincidence. But whatever it was, it felt amazing.

Lindsay was good with her hands and mouth – she'd already proved that. But only a few seconds of Lindsay playing with her boobs – not even nipples in particular – made her squirm and squeal.

"All right, test over!" Lindsay said in a very peppy voice. "Open your eyes and sit up!"

SideshowJazz1 obediently did so, and said quickly "I know I failed, Miss Mills, I'm sorry, I just couldn't-"

Lindsay touched SideshowJazz1's lips with one finger to shut her up. "You did good." she said. "I couldn't have done that." Then, she lay down where the author had been lying before, and pulled the girl on top of her, taking her by the braids she'd tied before.

"How far can you reach down?" Lindsay asked. SideshowJazz1 managed to reach to Lindsay's waist, but didn't get any further. Lindsay gave a sigh. "Fine, we'll do this another way. You, my lovely student, are going to practice your fingering tactics. Once you're done, it'll be the end of class, so you'll get a treat. But only if you work hard. Now start fingering!"

As bossy as Lindsay was acting, she was actually easy to please. It took only one finger and a few pumps for Lindsay to whimper. SideshowJazz1 had never fingered anyone apart from Jo, but she was trying to remember what the other girls who'd done it had done. She made sure that she went more gently than Courtney, but the second she inserted a second finger, Lindsay's moans rose in pitch and volume.

SideshowJazz1 moved faster, and Lindsay only got louder. She added another finger. The rougher she went, the more the blonde seemed to love it. It took a while for her to actually orgasm, but she loved every minute. And remembering how Josee had told her off for not continuing, SideshowJazz1 stopped moving, but left her fingers inside Lindsay, rubbing against her sugar walls and up to her wrist coated in Lindsay's fluids.

The blonde sat up, remembering her role. "Hand out of me, please. And wash it well."

SideshowJazz1 obediently licked the juices off her hand in an innocent way. Lindsay giggled.

"You look like an adorable kitty!" she laughed. "I guess you're my sex kitten. Okay then, lay back. I promised I'd treat you. Let me ask you a question. Tongue or scissoring?"

The author paused. She'd liked it when Courtney had scissored her, definitely. But she'd loved it when Izzy had gone down on her, even if the crazy girl had hurt her afterwards. But then again, Izzy had the most skilled tongue of all the girls that had even touched her.

Finally, she decided to play it safe. "Tongue." she whispered.

Lindsay gave a squeal of excitement. "Yay! I was hoping for that!" Soon enough, SideshowJazz1 felt a warm moist object slide inside her while all she could see was the fair head bobbing up and down. Lindsay wasn't as good as Izzy, but she was pretty close. Better than Anne Maria or Jo.

SideshowJazz1 had whimpered and sighed the other times the girls had done it to her. This time, she was full out moaning. She couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to, and she didn't want to. She wanted Lindsay to know how good she was.

Finally, as it all tumbled down with her orgasm, Lindsay caught it all, swallowed it, and gave SideshowJazz1 one last kiss.

"Lesson's over, sexy." she said in a teasing voice. "We better get dressed."

"Thanks, Lindsay." SideshowJazz1 said, undoing the braids. "I never realized how good a teacher you can be."

Lindsay giggled. "You know, blondes have the most fun. Maybe next time I can be your slut!"

SideshowJazz1 laughed. "I don't know if there'll be a next time. I'm assuming you want to remember, though?"

Lindsay looked blank. "Remember? What should I remember?"

SideshowJazz1 gave a sigh. "Never mind, you'll have forgotten it in a few days." And she sent Lindsay home, aware of what she'd done, but fast forgetting.

 **Sorry to Lindsay fans, I'm aware I made her too smart and not ditzy enough. I know she'd love to play the smart person for once, and I quite like the teacher/student game. And if anyone can willingly do something they were asked to do, Lindsay would.**


	8. Competitive Lust

**One more person, and one more chapter after this one. I like Stephanie – she's another petite but vicious character. Hopefully, she'll be able to show a bit more of her loving side here. I know she's with Ryan, but since this technically isn't her world, she's not cheating on him.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, Bloodylilcorpse.**

" _I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it..."_

SideshowJazz1 only had to take a little break before she prepared the room, and psyched herself up one last time. She finally summoned Stephanie.

The competitive girl looked around the room, her face critical. SideshowJazz1 had decorated it in dark shades of purple and deep red, with as romantic a touch as possible. She'd even added jasmine incense and lit vanilla-scented candles, even though she had a crippling fear of fire, even little flames.

After a few seconds, Stephanie gave a small smile and said "Nice touches. So we gonna do this? You said I get to take control, right?"

SideshowJazz1 nodded. "Yes. You're in charge."

Stephanie's smile intensified. "Awesome. Thing is, Ryan's a really conventional partner. We haven't actually gone that far, but with what we have done, my ideas are generally more...kinky than anything he's used to. I try to respect his limits, so I've only tried out the lightest of my ideas." She paused. "Do you have limits?"

SideshowJazz1 raised her eyebrows. She wasn't expecting to be asked that. But she answered "Watersports are out of the question, because that's just gross. And I have a low tolerance to pain. One of the girls before you made me bleed."

Stephanie grinned wickedly. "Okay, okay. Got it. I'm not really into those things, either, but that still gives me a ton of things that I'd like to do to you." Her eyes gleamed as she selected the paddle Jo had considered earlier.

By way of explanation, she said "I know what you said about pain, but this shouldn't be a stretch. I haven't forgotten that you dragged me here against my will. And you changed chemistry so I'd be attracted to girls, even if you're going to change it back. I don't care what the other girls did, I'm going to punish you for it myself."

SideshowJazz1 was visibly worried, but Stephanie showed no mercy. "Get those clothes off." she said in her harshest tone, sitting on the end of the bed. "Then get over my lap."

SideshowJazz1 stared at her. Normal as it was, she hadn't considered that position before.

"What, you never got punished when you were a kid?" Stephanie said impatiently. "No wonder you think you can act this way. Get to it!"

SideshowJazz1 nodded meekly and slipped each article off, before she draped herself over Stephanie, who, despite how small she looked on the screen (especially since she was less than half Ryan's size), was still taller than SideshowJazz1, if skinnier. Courtney's whipping had been mostly on SideshowJazz1's stomach, since she knew it was a sensitive area, and Jo had chosen to inflict the whip on any area she could reach, considering that SideshowJazz1 was standing facing the wall. Stephanie, though? She had already decided to use the paddle in the most traditional place.

Stephanie's first slap with the paddle was light, and SideshowJazz1 was surprised. She knew that a simple fist bump had almost broken Ryan's fingers, so why was Stephanie going so easy?

Her question was answered when the next one actually hurt a little. She knew the competitive girl was simply increasing the force with each hit, and it seemed that way for a little while.

But then Stephanie's hits got lighter again, before getting harder. She alternated the force she used, to keep SideshowJazz1 on edge. The author was soon never sure whether she was going to be hit in a way that it didn't hurt at all...or in a way where she'd feel as if she was on fire. But by the time the athletic girl was finished, SideshowJazz1's bare booty had several rectangular marks with rounded corners in scarlet, and the girl herself had her lips clamped together, determined not to cry.

Stephanie lightly rubbed a hand over the inflicted area. "That hurt a lot, didn't it?"

"Mm-hm." SideshowJazz1 muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I can't let you get away with it." Stephanie said, acting the whole time. "Does this feel better?"

"Sort of." SideshowJazz1 admitting. The feeling of Stephanie's light caresses did make it feel as if it hurt less.

Stephanie put the paddle aside and lay on her side on the bed, pulling SideshowJazz1 to mirror her position. "Will you be a good girl for me from now on?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around the author.

"Yes." SideshowJazz1 managed to whisper back.

"Good." Stephanie smiled. "Because there's a lot of things I want to do that I think you'll like, but I can't do them unless you're good for me."

SideshowJazz1 didn't answer, just enjoying the way the hug felt. She wasn't really bothered that she wasn't clothed and yet Stephanie was.

"A few rules." Stephanie said, not moving. "There are only two reasons that you should speak. You should either be answering a direct question that requires a vocal answer or letting me know if there is something you forgot that you can't handle. If you make any other sound, I will judge if I can let it slide or not. Understand?"

SideshowJazz1 nodded.

"When you do speak, you must address me as 'ma'am.'." Stephanie continued. "No exceptions."

Again, the dark-haired author nodded.

"Finally, this might be a little different." Stephanie said. "I may be the one in control here, but I've learned that it's best to give what you get. I will be asking you how much you get out of this. If you're not getting any pleasure, don't be afraid to answer that way. It's not fair otherwise. I may punish you if you don't follow the rules, but I won't punish you for speaking your mind if I ask you to."

SideshowJazz1 nodded, a look of surprise on her face. She could only justify Stephanie's theory by her having learned something since the show.

"Right." Stephanie said sweetly. "Now that's out of the way, I can start." She pulled back, her hands still on SideshowJazz1's shoulders, staring into her face.  
"Your punishment shouldn't keep you tender for too much longer." Stephanie mused. "But it'll still hurt to sit for a while. Okay." She stripped off, then sat upright at the top of the bed, her legs spread. "You can lie on your stomach as you do this. Go down on me. And if you can, fingers and tongue would be good."

SideshowJazz1 nodded, and carefully parted Stephanie's folds before slowly sliding her index finger into the taller girl, and began moving it carefully.

"Yeah, that's good..." Stephanie sighed, unconsciously slightly pushing herself nearer to get the finger deeper.

SideshowJazz1 couldn't help smiling at the positive reaction and got to the actual part of 'going down' on a girl. She began to trace her tongue around Stephanie's opening, before sliding it between the girl's lower lips.

Stephanie hadn't expected the innocent-looking girl to have such a talented tongue, and she couldn't have stopped a gasp escaping. "Omigod girl, that is so, so good!" she managed.

SideshowJazz1 emitted a muffled giggle from below, and kept licking Stephane's sugar walls.

"The only reason I'm not gonna punish you for laughing is because that vibration felt good." Stephanie murmured, deciding not to hold back at all.

SideshowJazz1 was no longer as apprehensive about these situations as she had been. She'd been anxious about doing a good job, as always, but after experiencing six different styles, she was able to relax when she knew Stephanie's affirmations meant she was doing well, and just made sure she was doing the same thing. She would have been too afraid to chuckle before these experiences, but she was...almost comfortable. Like she was born to lay between the legs of a girl and lick her to orgasm.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but the author had no greater skill than that in the world of lesbian intimacy. And the only girl she'd been with who hadn't discovered that was Izzy.

But it didn't matter, as Stephanie finally audibly cried out instead of just gasping her words, and her fluids spilled onto SideshowJazz1's face and hands.

As the girl came down from her high, she raised her head to take a look at the author, and started laughing herself. "Enjoy it?" she teased. SideshowJazz1 nodded and Stephanie couldn't help a few more chuckles escape. "You clean your hand, then, and after that, come up and I'll clean your face."

SideshowJazz1 had enjoyed it when Anne Maria had licked her face clean, but her tongue work was different to Stephanie's. The Italian-Canadian girl had been very efficient. Stephanie preferred to tease, and her tongue work tickled, making SideshowJazz1 squirm.

Stephanie seemed to enjoy the effect, since she kept licking for a few moments after she'd collected up all her own fluids. "Mind if I check out how much you liked that?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, she felt SideshowJazz1's lower lips, rubbing them carefully. "Oh, it looks as if you're naughtier than I thought. No good girl would get that turned on by this point. Tell me why you're so wet."

"Because I like to pleasure you, ma'am." SideshowJazz1 said obediently.

"That's right." Stephanie said, her hand never leaving the author's most sensitive of places. "And you like it when I rub you there, don't you?"

The author nodded, sighing in contentment.

"And no good girl would admit how much they like that. You're not really a good girl, are you? Answer me vocally."

"No, ma'am! I'm not good!" SideshowJazz1 felt degraded as she spoke, but she got the words out, albeit with difficulty.

"That's right." Stephanie said. "You're one of the naughtiest girls I've ever come across. But I forgive you, because you're only naughty when the situation asks you to be."

Stephanie didn't quite rub SideshowJazz1 to orgasm, though. She drew back about a minute before she could get that far. "Sorry." she said, but she was grinning. "I said I'd give you as much as what I got from you, but I didn't specify when. You can wait. I, however..." She pushed SideshowJazz1 back, watching her face carefully to see any signs of pain from her punishment earlier.

"Doesn't hurt?" she asked, just to make sure.

SideshowJazz1 shook her head in confirmation. The red marks were fading, and although both cheeks still ached faintly, the contact with the cool sheets didn't make it hurt any more.

Stephanie paused. "Does that mean it doesn't hurt, or that I'm wrong and it does?"

"It doesn't hurt, ma'am." SideshowJazz1 answered, locking eyes with the taller girl.

"Good." the athletic girl smiled, and went to the wall of toys, and selected a blindfold, also taking a pair of handcuffs. She used those to make sure SideshowJazz1 kept one hand above her head, cuffing it to the rail behind the pillow.

After she'd done that, she tied the blindfold around the author's eyes – not too tightly, but enough so the cloth wouldn't come loose. It was folded over a few times so that SideshowJazz1 wouldn't be able to see anything through the cloth, something both girls had experienced in many party games when they were little. The blindfolds didn't make them completely blind.

"Can you see anything?" SideshowJazz1 heard Stephanie ask.

She shook her head.

"All right." Stephanie said. "When you feel anything at all touching your lips or hands, work out what it is and then do something with them."

It wasn't too hard to work out what Stephanie wanted, since in one second, a nipple poked at the author's lips and another jabbed into her palm. She instantly went to work, sucking on one and playing with the other.

Stephanie sighed in enjoyment, keeping herself still. She could tell that SideshowJazz1 had done these kinds of things with the other girls. Maybe she should have counted herself lucky that her name was last alphabetically, because this felt really good.

After a few seconds, Stephanie looked down at SideshowJazz1's kitty. It was still moist, but it looked as if her stimulation-induced fluids had dried and now, once again, she was getting wet from giving Stephanie pleasure. The dark girl liked that. In fact, it made her get wetter, too.

"You really like doing this." Stephanie teased, not changing her position. "Okay, stop, I want to move this." She moved, so that SideshowJazz1's hand was on her clit and her mouth was on the other nipple. "Listen, I want one more orgasm, and then I'll give you two, since this will be the second one you've given me."

It wasn't hard to get Stephanie to her second orgasm – she was already on the way the minute she switched positions. The minute the taller girl whimpered, SideshowJazz1 felt the warm fluid coating her hand.

Once Stephanie came down, she lifted herself off the author and paused, looking at the one hand that was still cuffed to the bed's rail.

"You're writing this, right?" she said. "So can you write other stuff into the room. Like, say, a shower?"

SideshowJazz1 wrote a glass shower that would comfortably fit three women into the story, putting it in the corner and stocking it with jasmine-scented shower gel and other shower products.

"Nice." Stephanie grinned. "Ever done it in the shower?"

SideshowJazz1 shook her head.

"Well, by the time I'm finished, you'll never be able to say that again!" Stephanie laughed. "But that'll be second on the list. What about...have you done facesitting?"

SideshowJazz1 nodded. "But not on top."

Stephanie nodded, and lay down carefully. "Okay, so get on top, facing the same way as I am..." she instructed. "Okay, move back a little bit...make sure you're not covering my mouth...okay, stop there." Now the author was seated on the other girl. She could feel the breath as Stephanie spoke, making her so aroused that she actually dripped.

Stephanie caught it in her mouth. "Wow, you really want this." she giggled. "All right, quiet as you are, I don't want to get silence from the hard work I do. Oh, but by the way, since I'm doing stuff for you, you don't have to call me ma'am any more. Equality from now on, But make sure you at least whimper a few times, yes?"

"Yes, Stephanie." SideshowJazz1 said in a meek tone.

Stephanie wasn't particularly skilled with her tongue, but she got better as time went on, being as meticulous as possible and making sure she licked everything she could reach. As she did, she reached up to rub what her tongue couldn't reach.

"Oh!" SideshowJazz1 whimpered as the pressure built up. Soon, the fluids gushed, and Stephanie caught most of it, but a few splashes landed in the wrong place.

SideshowJazz1 got off Stephanie, and the other girl grinned at her. "You wanna clean me up a little?"

SideshowJazz1 didn't reply vocally. She just carefully licked Stephanie's face clean.

"Weird." Stephanie commented. "I didn't expect to like that taste. Sort of bitter and sour, but in the best way. Anyway, I think it's time I cleaned you up a little." She pulled SideshowJazz1 into the shower, surveying the shorter girl's looks again. "Hey, what's your cup size?"

The author blushed. "G." she muttered quietly.

Stephanie nodded. "Wish I'd thought about those earlier." she sighed. "All right. You sponge my back with them and then I promise you don't need to do anything more for me." She passed a jar of blackberry-flavoured shower gel and turned the shower on.

SideshowJazz1 loved blackberry – it was her favourite kind of berry. So she didn't mind at all as she covered her G-cups in the purple liquid, with purple-tinted bubbles appearing all over. Then, she carefully stepped up as close to Stephanie as possible, put her arms around Stephanie to keep her close, and began moving up and down and from side to side.

It wasn't just enjoyable for Stephanie. The author had a tendency towards putting her hands under her top when she was alone, and she liked the feeling of pressing herself against the other girl. Stephanie may have been athletic and slim, but she was soft, too, if firm. It was almost fun, and the shower made it feel so sensual. Stephanie herself leaned against SideshowJazz1, making soft sighs every few seconds.

After a few seconds, the taller girl turned around, this time pulling the other girl close. "You are so hot." she murmured into SideshowJazz1's ear, hoping to turn her on as much as possible. "And it's so cool that you get to be mine for now. Do you still want me to make you come?"

"Yes..." SideshowJazz1 breathed.

Stephanie rubbed her hands up and down SideshowJazz1's back, one caressing down to the smaller girl's thighs and back up to the top of her neck. "Beg for it." she whispered. "I want to hear how bad you want it."

SideshowJazz1 took a deep breath and managed to say "Please let me come, Stephanie. I like your touch. I want it so, so much. I crave it..."

Stephanie grinned. "Okay, I don't want to torture you _too_ much. You wanna stay in the shower while I do it?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged, but Stephanie could tell that her answer was yes. She put one hand down to finger the author, using her other hand to play with SideshowJazz1's nipples, switching every ten seconds. SideshowJazz1 leant against the wall, eyes closed and head tilted back, whimpering constantly. It was amazing.

After it was all over, both girls dried off and got dressed.

"That was kinda fun." Stephanie said, a small smile gracing her face. "You know something? I am _so_ gonna have to get Ryan to let me play dominatrix some time."

SideshowJazz1 chuckled. "So you want to remember this?"

Stephanie nodded. "But..." she paused. "Are you sure _you_ want to? I know you wanted to do this, but are you sure doing that several times in quick succession isn't gonna...you know, make you want it a lot?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "I got what I wanted out of it. Hey, if I really get desperate, it's not like I can't help myself out. I'm not going to ask anyone fictional to help me like this again."

And before Stephanie could reply, she was transported back to her life.

 **Yes, there is an epilogue coming. And about time, too – this chapter took ages!**


	9. Epilogue

**Finally. The last chapter. Wow, I can't believe I actually got this far with this. Sorry it's so short, but it is the end. Thanks for your reviews, Bloodylilcorpse and JamesLion15.**

SideshowJazz1 redesigned the room after Stephanie was gone. She changed it to have a black ceiling with silver stars, and a plush red carpet floor, with one wall being completely glass, with a great view of a city, full of skyscrapers. The other walls were deep red, to match the carpet, but the window made it look light and airy, in spite of the dark colours. The bed itself was made up in black silk sheets, with black pillows and silver sequins on the duvet cover. And there was a walk-in wardrobe with all of her clothes, and in the corner, was a bookshelf that miraculously held every book she wanted to read that she couldn't get on Kindle. Her Kindle lay on a bedside table, next to her MP3 player.

The author collapsed onto the bed and had a catnap.

Finally, when she woke up, she suddenly felt something strange. Something...empty.

"What?" Then she realized, slowly, what she felt. "Oh no! Stephanie was right – going from seven to none is unsatisfying!"

Of course, she could write her sexual frustration out of the story, and so she did. But there was still something not right. Something was still missing. It was...

"It's the girls themselves." SideshowJazz1 said out loud. "I liked their company." She thought about it.

On the screen, she'd rolled her eyes at Anne Maria's obsession with her looks, sighed whenever Courtney complained, giggled at Izzy's antics, scowled at Jo's attitude, shaken her head when Josee threw a tantrum, smiled every time Lindsay had a smart thought, and felt frustrated each time Stephanie yelled at Ryan.

But now...she missed them. She'd had fun with them...well, mostly. There were some she'd want to talk to again, yet some she wouldn't. She thought about it, eliminating Courtney, Jo, and Josee straight off. They wouldn't want to talk to her. She struck Izzy off the list, too, and after a moment, Lindsay.

That left Stephanie and Anne Maria. And SideshowJazz1 thought about it long and hard. Then, she snapped her fingers, and the Italian-Canadian girl appeared.

This time, she took one look at SideshowJazz1, looked around the room, and smiled. "So? You wanted to take me up on that offer to come back?"

"Actually," SideshowJazz1 said shakily, "I kind of just wanted to talk."

"Oh." Anne Maria looked a little bit annoyed, but then said "How come?"

SideshowJazz1 shrugged. "I felt lonely, and you're cool. I just wanted someone to chat to. Doesn't matter about what."

Anne Maria smiled at that, and then said "So what about those other girls? Anyone manage to top me?"

SideshowJazz1 tentatively smiled back, and said "You guys were pretty different, it's hard to say. But you definitely helped me get through the other ones. I mean, I don't know how I would have handled Courtney if she'd been first."

"That prissy girl in those outdated clothes?" Anne Maria laughed. "Who would've thought? I'll admit, I don't take any crap from a partner, not you or anyone else. I guess I went a little easy on you, but not much. So what was she like?"

"Cuffing me to the bed and making me call her Mistress." SideshowJazz1 answered, no shame in her voice at all. "She didn't go easy on me at all."

Anne Maria's dark eyes sparkled with a thought. "Are you sure you don't wanna demonstrate what you learned?" she said in a sultry tone.

"Um...I – I could – I mean...if you want me to." SideshowJazz1 stammered.

"Oh, don't act like a little girl over it." Anne Maria laughed. "Just write the room out so we can have some fun and stop acting scared. I'm not making you do anything that you didn't do with me or the other girls. And you're not showing me anything I haven't already seen. So go on, take it off."

And while the author knew that this wouldn't be the last time this would happen, she didn't mind. Maybe those experiences she begged for, painful as they were, had done something more than educate her.

 **And that's it! I hope you liked the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who's been reading. Bye for now!**


End file.
